hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Subtropical Storm Grace (2021)
Subtropical Storm Grace was the 7th named storm of the 2021 Atlantic Hurricane Season and was the earliest G named storm to form on record. Grace formed from a tropical wave that exited the coast of Africa on July 13. The NHC would recognize the wave as Invest 98L and give it a low chance to form in two days. The wave would gradually get organized but would struggle to become a tropical depression because of the Saharan air layer disrupting formation. The wave would eventually intensify into a tropical depression and would stay at that intensity for 2 days, but would intensify into a subtropical storm as it entered a more favorable enviroment. The subtropical storm would be named grace. Grace would struggle to intensify, even thought being in a favorable environment. Grace would remain a subtropical storm for its whole lifetime, never transitioning into a fully tropical storm. Grace would slowly intensify until it reached its peak intensity of 70 mph and 999 mb. Grace would keep moving east-northeast at 15 mph and a tropical storm warning was put out for North Carolina, South Carolina, and Virginia. Grace would continue to go the same way and come closer to the us shore. The NHC thought that Grace may become a category 1 hurricane, but it never strengthened to that point. As grace neared the coast many preparations were taken along the seaboard. Grace would officially make landfall in North Carolina on July 22 and would immediately start to weaken. Grace weakened into a subtropical depression just hours after making landfall and would completely dissipate on July 23 while over kentucky. Grace was known to cause just about $500 million (2021 US Dollars) and was blamed for 12 direct deaths and 1 indirect death, totaling to 13 total deaths blamed on Subtropical Storm Grace. Impact North Carolina Damage was the most in North Carolina, due to Grace making landfall in the state on July 22. Grace knocked over poles and downed many trees. Most of the damage took place in the coastal areas of the state. Flooding was a big issue for the coastal areas as well. Winds and heavy downpours were the main problem for the rest of North Carolina. In North Carolina 12 people were declared missing due to heavy flooding in Raliegh. 2 of those 12 were rescued but the rest drowned in the flooding. South Carolina South Carolina didn't get alot of damage from wind, but the main problem for South Carolina was heavy floods, the heaviest since Hurricane Joaquin of 2015. In South Carolina one family was under water for hours before rescue came and by the time they came the family was dead. To go along with the family 7 other people were killed during Grace. Kentucky In Kentucky, trees were downed and some even crushed houses and killed some people. Many people that died though, died from drowning from Grace. In Kentucky, 9 people died (2 from downed trees that crushed their house, and 7 people that died from drowning). Virginia Category:Subtropical Cyclones Category:Cyclones Category:SnaggyFTW Category:Storms Made by SnaggyFTW Category:Subtropical storm Category:Future storms